


Mindless

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: FFXV fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: How long has it been without sunlight?Maybe... he can give a little slice of it, just for a minute.





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).

> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> So very late with the days, but who cares so long as a I write something, right? lololol
> 
> Inspired by [this art](https://mysteriousbean5.tumblr.com/post/188005637111/ok-so-story-time-growing-up-in-southern) from MysteriousBean, which popped into my head as soon as I saw the word for the 2nd. Normally I try to include said prompt word within the fic itself, but an exception had to be made.  


Noctis is understandably wary, claws tapping _one-two one-two onetwothreefour _as he creeps along behind Prompto, a discontent little rumble somewhere in his throat. What kind of inner struggle must he be facing? Ignoring every instinct on red-alert and screaming at him to _hide_ with sunrise so close, all because Prompto called in a favour. It's a trust so _absolute_ his head swims, stomach roils, and it's all he can do to keep his _own _fingers steady as he leads the prince of Lucis out of the shadows. Away from the safety he's known most of his life.

If their roles were reversed he'd be asking all sorts of questions, dragging his feet, scrabbling at the walls and forcing Noct to pull him along by his tail. He'd be fighting it every step of the way, demanding answers, kicking and screaming, all to avoid certain crispy-crittered death. But Noctis _doesn't_. He follows where Prompto leads, and he can only hope his idea is a reward worth stepping so far beyond his comfort zone.

"Down here, c'mon," he says, quiet as can be, glancing back just to make sure Ignis and Gladio aren't barrelling down on him like vengeance incarnate for risking Noctis like this. He takes off his boots and socks and doesn't even bother rolling his pants up - the water's too deep - and wades in until he's submerged to the waist. There's a vicious little chill trying to worm into his bones, but he'd planned for that, too. Little chunks of fire crystal from every Haven they've passed so far, his "pisspoor" aim a _deliberate _placement of each bullet to weaken the deposits and save him half an hour of sawing back and forth when Niflheim's a rancid breath down their necks at every turn. The magic comes alive as he sloshes around and steps inside the rough circle he'd made under the water, tendrils of heat keeping the temperature_ just _shy of pleasant, and he holds his hand out to Noctis, wiggling his fingers in invitation. "Don't be shy, I'm not the one who bites, remember."

The look he gets in response is not quite a snarl and absolutely _sour_, and yet Noctis dares to follow him anyway, as cautious as a cat smelling a trap and just as slinky, amber eyes all but bouncing around in their sockets as he looks for trouble, danger, the knife in the back he's been expecting since Carbuncle first dropped Prompto into his lair. When he's close enough they link hands and Prompto pulls him in closer, closer still, until he can lay his free hand on scarred cheek and turn Noct's attention to him, lean into him, _kiss _him, taste the ash and darkness on his tongue.

_Distraction_, from all the alarm bells ringing in his head and through his blood and Noctis falls for it beautifully, doesn't notice the lightening outside until it's too late.

* * *

_"Are you out of your goddamn mind? _You could have killed him!"

"Do you really think I'm so irresponsible, Iggy? I've been scoping this place out all week, I _knew_ he'd be safe!"

"But to have him so close to sunlight -!"

"Enough, you two. Let him enjoy this."

Ignis snaps his mouth shut with an audible click, ire nowhere near exhausted, and then Gladio's there as a solid wall of muscle between them, just to be sure they don't go for each other's throats. Prompto allows the disruption, the step back Gladio forces with presence alone, takes another one for good measure before he turns his attention back to Noctis.

Noctis, who hasn't seen sunlight since he was a kid, who can't go near it with a ten-foot barge pole for his own safety, utterly enchanted by the way it slants into the cave and glimmers like scattered gems across the water. There's a boundary line he can't cross, of course, and one he seems well aware of, but he can still slap his hands around and _laugh_ and catch sight of the sky's reflection further out, watch as the fire of sunrise gives way to endless blue and the barest hint of clouds.

"This is what you see outside? Every day?" _Awe_. Who'd have thought a daemon would ever be capable of it? But then Noctis isn't any normal daemon, is he?

"You should see Altissia, Highness. The waters are so clear you can't tell sea from sky."

_"Really? _And I'd be able to see it? Lady Lunafreya wouldn't mind?"

"Of course she wouldn't. She's your friend, too."

Noct's smile is a hesitant one, bashful almost, and one Prompto returns right before he jumps back in with a whoop and no advance warning. There's outrage on all sides, and a certain someone's tail whipping round his ankle to yank him under in retaliation. He's safe though, as he has been for months, the laughter tucked against his throat says it all.

He made a good call.


End file.
